winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel
Caramel (Cara in the Nickelodeon dub) is one of the pixies in the Pop Pixie series. She is the Pop Pixie of Super Strength. Series Winx Club Season 6 In "The Legendarium", Caramel and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Caramel becomes the bonded pixie of Tecna in place of Digit. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. More things coming soon... Pop Pixie Coming soon.... Personality Profile Energetic and determined, Caramel is very sweet-natured and full of life, but she is also practical and knows how to defend herself. Hours spent in her bakery has taught her to be both quick and decisive. Caramel is always ready to rush into battle to help her friends. She seems to be the hot-headed, "brawny" member of the group. Appearance Winx Club Coming soon... Pop Pixie Transformation Caramel wears a yellow ruffled dress with thin fuchsia straps, a fuchsia segment at her chest, and a fuchsia bracelet with a flower on the side. In her hair, Caramel wears yellow flower pieces. Civilian Caramel wears a short T-short with small ruffled lined sleeves, and a skirt. Along with shoes, a neck bow/ribbon, and small bead-like shiny colored pieces in her hair, almost resembling candy. Other (possibly Camping or picnic outfit) Another outfit Caramel wore is a pale pink shirt with brown sleeves and a bright green neck ribbon/bow, along with a brown skirt with yellow in the middle and a jewelry, bow themed belt piece. Along with a green headband with a pink bow on the side. CaramelandMartino.jpg Pop Pixie Caramel.jpg Caramel-poppixie-22557416-400-300.jpg 180525 132410796824287 124032510995449 202446 4878723 n.jpg Caramel and Grind.jpg CaramelAmoreLockette.jpg Caramel_in_her_PopPixie_form.png|Caramel in her PopPixie form. Powers and Abilities Her Magic Pop power gives her an incredible strength; in action she can rout any enemy while in her daily life, it helps her to carry enormous weights. Molly Moo (Cake Shop) Caramel’s Cake Shop is the "Molly Moo", which is the most famous cake shop in Pixieville. Tina, her assistant, who is a pastry apprentice, is far too greedy, so Caramel keeps her away from the kitchen. The young pig is not happy and often feels undervalued. Caramel shares her work and home with her twin brother Martino, an expert barman who is her exact opposite. When they are together sparks fly, they are constantly bickering but they are shown to be very close to one-another. She's the keeper. Trivia *Caramel's strength abilities could come from the fact that its claimed Milk makes the body stronger. And Milk is common with both bakery goods, and cow-based things (the cake shops title is Molly Moo after all). *Both Caramel and Stella are voiced by Amy Gross in Nick dub. *In the Nickelodeon dub, Caramel's name is changed to Cara. It's unknown if it's the short form of "Caramel" or her nickname. *In Season 6, she replaces Digit as Tecna's bonded Pixie but it is unknown why. Category:Pop Pixie Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Pixies Category:Major Characters Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Tecna Category:Caramel